The inventive subject matter relates to processor apparatus and methods, and more particularly, to multiprocessor apparatus and methods.
Various devices, such as personal computers (PCs), server computers, digital cameras, camcorders, mobile phones, and storage devices may include multiple processors. Microcontrollers (MCUs) may also utilize multiple processors.
Typically, in an electronic apparatus that includes multiple processors, messages are exchanged between the processors, i.e., inter-processor communication (IPC) may be required. Therefore, it is generally desirable to provide efficient communication between processors in multi-processor devices.